borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:H4MMRofD4WN modded guns for me!
Just recieved a very nice trio of modded shotguns from H4MMRofD4WN. Bulldog Matadors of each elemental type. 172x12dmg/76.4 acc/1.6 fire rate/20 round mags/4.0 scope/+25 ammo regen/ and x3 elemental effect of caustic, shock, and incendiary (one for each gun). Pretty damn sweet in my opinion. Plus they came in that kick ass Hyperion red. Undisputed Dave 06:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And your point is what???????????.Veggienater 11:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) And I can still one shot you with my legit Bessie. You mad? NOhara24 12:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) No point. I was asked to post what he made for me in exchange for them being made. That's all. There isn't a mod group page that I know of so I posted here. I made sure to mention modding in the title.Undisputed Dave 01:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The weapons are rather pointless, seeing as everyone's beaten the game and all the legit players can kick your ass with any weapon. 11:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow... This poor guy clearly labeled his post, made no claim the guns were legit and didn't say anything about dueling... Three people looking for and picking a fight... GT: Shadeyblades Comments can be however justified or fueled as the OP is. Hence Veggie's post. However, ahem point taken. EDIT: Also, if I may ask, by your logic what would be a proper comment to make in this forumpage then? 17:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Running an ad for h4mm3r is fine as long as no one is asking for money or ecurrency. 17:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) True that, what doc said. But whoever may concern themselves with the issue shall also note that posting mod ads on the forum is totally asking for it ;) 17:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) @ Shadeyblades-- I wasnt "picking a fight" i was just tring to figure out what he/she was tring to say with this post. I couldnt care less if his guns are mods. It just didnt make sence to me is all !!!Veggienater 20:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT-- I dont dislike modded guns or modders, What i dont like is poeple making guns that break the game or people that use mods against others in an attempt to make themselves seem superior. People that use Rose omegas to start deuls, thinking their invincible. Hell i have one modded gun myself but i dont play online except for the two times i did ,right after i got XB live and downloaded Knoxx, just to try it out (thats where i got my mod). And i only ues it to farm Craw. So do what you like, just dont mess it up for others. Unfortunitly some people do! Veggienater 20:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's sort of a user talk-page kinda thing. WhackyGordon 20:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well since I'm responsible for making the post, I'll clarify that I never mean to brag or be an ass about it. I have never dueled anyone except my one friend who I play the game with on a regular basis, and we only do when we want to test something out and there don't happen to be any baddies around. I too have beaten the game backwards and forwards without a single modded weapon to my name, and only had them made because I thought the idea of custom-ordering a weapon was pretty neat. Apparently as divine retribution for even possessing a modded weapon though, my game would freeze every time I flipped to the "Sort by Manufacturer" page because the guns are designed with the manufacturer key removed apparently. So I had to sell them off to prevent further frustration, and I don't think I'll be using any modded guns again, except possibly some of my own pearlescent weapons which may or may not be legitimate. Maybe there should be a mod-community page for these sorts of posts? I dunno. Never meant to rub anyone the wrong way. Sorry for the hubbub! Undisputed Dave 22:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Scorpio guns do not have a manufacturer, which is why the game crashes when you sort them by such. 23:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC)